Skeptics
by Neary
Summary: Mello está bastante más irritado ultimamente, y es porque se ha dado cuenta que Near, además de ganarle en todo, ahora quiere quitarle a su perro... ¿Podrá percatarse lo que en verdad son los celos? MattxMello AU


**[Lo vuelvo a subir porque hackearon mi otra cuenta, lamento las molestias ;D**

**Skeptics**

MattxMello

AU – One-shot – Shonen-ai

Faye-BD

-----------------------------

Mello paseó su vista disconforme por el salón de la mansión. Viendo algo en específico: Matt. Frunció el ceño y una mueca se formó en sus labios, nuevamente lo mismo…

Matt, estaba abrazando a Near, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, viendo fijamente el rompecabezas de piezas blancas que se estaba a sus pies. Por supuesto, igual que en todas las anteriores ocasiones, el de lentes apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del más pequeño.

Cuanto deseaba su adorado chocolate ahora...

Estaba a segundos de ordenarle a Matt, que fuera a comprarle más, pero el verlo así, tan _cariñosito_ con Near, evitó que lo hiciera. Como le podía joder la existencia Near...

No sólo era superarle en cuanto a calificaciones y demás, si no también, ahora, recuperar a su perro...

Y la escenita se estaba repitiendo demasiado últimamente…

-Matt-llamó, desde el quicio de la puerta, que daba al comedor.

Vio cómo él sólo volteaba a verle, sin tener intención de separarse del ojinegro. Casi gruñó, pero evitó hacerlo. Aquello demostraría que estaba más que enojado, y seguramente Matt, lo deduciría como "_celos_".

¿Por qué carajos estaría celoso?

-¿Ehm?-_contestó._

-Los chocolates... te los pedí hace más de media hora...-

Matt, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pensando. Como si aquello no fuera con él. Pero esos gestos sólo eran para molestar a Mello, que a sus 17 años estaba más que hormonal y en etapa de rebeldía según decía L, por ello le encantaba cabrearle.

-Cierto, pero me quede jugando con Near...-

-Sólo le estás mirando...-

-Sí, pero...-

Aquella excusa, y la cercanía que _**aún**_ mantenía con el peliblanco le exasperó lo suficiente como para hacerle gritar.

En realidad, Mello, no tenía mucha paciencia...

-¡Matt, te pedí los putos chocolates porque los quería **hoy**!-

-Mello, si quieres esos chocolates ve tú por ellos-exclamó Near, sin dejar de jugar con su cabello distraídamente.-Matt, _está conmigo_...

"_Puto niñato... ¿Fue doble sentido?"_

-Matt-le llamó, intentando ignorar las ganas de partirle la cara a Near.

-Iré, iré-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia-Ya vuelvo Nate...

-Es Near-replicó, con un mohín de disgusto.

Pero Matt simplemente desordenó un poco los cabellos claros con su mano, para luego separarse de él y levantarse. No es que le temiera a Mello, ni mucho menos, simplemente era _obediente_.

Pronto Near y Mello quedaron solos en la habitación, en un silencio bastante incómodo. Que ambos parecían querer ignorar.

-Mello-llamó, colocando una de las piezas del rompecabezas-¿Por qué fastidias tanto a Matt?

-¿Y tú por qué le defiendes tanto?-

Near volteó el rostro, mirándole directamente, desafiándole. Mello simplemente se mantuvo con sus ojos clavados en los del otro.

-Llegué-exclamó una voz suave y desganada.

Ambos dejaron de "_pelear con la mirada_" para recibir al recién llegado, que evidentemente llegaba del cuartel de policía.

-Vaya-exclamó, descalzándose para estar más cómodo-Es extraño que estén ustedes dos juntos, sin pelear... ¿Y Matt?

-Fue por dulces…-contestó Near, jugando con su cabello.

-Mello-llamó al rubio, que le observaba desafiante-Te he dicho que me pidas a mí si necesitas…

-Tú sólo traes suficientes para ti, entre las tortas y dulces que Watari te da, se acaba todo-replicó, bufando exasperado, cruzándose de brazos-Además, a mi sólo me gustan las barras de chocolate…

L, simplemente negó con la cabeza, resignado, para luego desordenar los cabellos de ambos chicos y pasar de largo, hacia el salón.

Near, se dejó hacer, mientras que Mello, gruñó por el gesto.

-Watari, ¿puedes traerme algo de café?-

-Claro, L-respondió, siempre solicito.

Mello bufó exasperado antes de subir a su habitación. Estaba plenamente cabreado y de seguro era por la falta de su ración de cacao. Y Matt, que no llegaba nunca…

Se acostó en su cama, mirando distraídamente por la ventana que quedaba a un lado de ésta. Lo único que agradecía, sinceramente, era tener una habitación para él solo y no tener que compartir una con cuatro o cinco personas más. Como lo hacían en Wammy's House.

"_Tienen la edad para irse de aquí… pero antes de eso, prefiero que estén conmigo_"

-Elle idiota… no sé porqué nos trajo a los tres aquí…-

Tanto Near, Matt y Mello, vivían en el orfanato Wammy's House, del cual el benefactor principal era Watari, quien siempre acompañaba a L, en sus investigaciones. Ellos tres habían sido los más sobresalientes en el orfanato, siendo nombrados los "sucesores de L".

A Matt, siquiera le interesaba eso, sólo se dedicaba a hackear, fumar y jugar con su Nintendo DS todo el santo día.

Near era caso aparte. Siempre fue quien más posibilidades tenía de ser el digno sucesor de L, argumentando que, con su carácter retraído y calmado, analizaba muy bien cualquier situación antes de actuar.

En cuanto a Mello, siempre había sido el _segundo lugar_, su impulsividad y poca paciencia provocaba, a veces, efectos contradictorios en sus deberes, más aún cuando se trataba de superar a Near.

Por ello siempre pensó que, cuando saliera de Wammy's House, buscaría cómo superar a Near y ser nombrado el sucesor de L.

Pero todo se había estropeado, Elle, les había "_adoptado_".

Había indicado a su favor que no quería que sus prospectos a sucesor se desperdigaran sabrá Dios donde, prefería mantenerlos bajo su tutela, pero dándoles absoluta libertad de acción.

En otras palabras, que vivieran todos en su mansión que tenía en Japón, sus acciones no podía controlarlas, pero al menos debían llegar a dormir.

Con 15 años recién cumplidos, era la mejor opción que tenía, así que no rechistó.

-Hey-

Mello, sintió como le movían ligeramente el hombro, intentando espabilarlo, luego un peso extra se sumó a la cama, a su costado izquierdo.

Abrió los ojos viendo cómo Matt sonreía tan cálidamente como siempre.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu encargo-contestó, tomando una de las barras de chocolate del interior de la bolsa, para luego posarla frente al rostro del otro, jugueteando-¿No estabas tan desesperado?

Mello, simplemente se la quitó de un manotazo y la abrió, partiéndola con los dientes, sintiendo el dulce sabor a cacao. Lo que más le gustaba de Matt, era que sabía exactamente cuales dulces le gustaban. Pero eso no lo admitiría, antes estaba su orgullo de _amo_.

-¿Por qué estaría desesperado?-preguntó, haciéndose el desinteresado.

Mientras tanto, Matt, se había levantado a dejar el resto de la bolsa sobre el escritorio de Mello, donde sabía el rubio luego los guardaba. Se giró al escuchar su pregunta, mientras el más bajo se sentaba en la cama, Matt, se acomodaba en la silla del escritorio, que era reclinable y apoyaba sus pies en la mesa.

-Estabas de un humor horrible… eso sólo puede indicar que estabas desesperado-contestó, jugueteando con el lapicero que estaba por ahí. Sonrió- Usualmente solo te enfadas si Near te gana en algo…

-Te había pedido los chocolates, Matt, hacía bastante tiempo…-

-Sí, sí, lo sé-se encogió de hombros- pero es divertido ver a Near completar el rompecabezas blanco…

-Siempre hace lo mismo-replicó, escéptico.

-Sí, pero tu nunca le haz visto echar maldiciones por no encontrar la pieza…-rió divertido, como recordando algo.

-¿Qué?-

-Nate, es realmente un niño cuando se enfada-contestó, bajando los pies de la mesa, viendo como Mello, fruncía el ceño-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que juegue con él?

-Haz lo que quieras mientras no se te olviden tus deberes-

-Sí, _amo_, sé que debo comprar, pero a veces es más divertido jugar con Near-

-Me importa una mierda si es más divertido…-

Matt no rió abiertamente, pero sonrió y negó con la cabeza, colocándose su mano derecha sobre su frente, para luego simplemente levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Bien-

Mello simplemente le vio irse. Sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Seguro e iba con Near...

"_¿Qué le verán al criajo…?_"

--------------------------------------------

Bostezó cansado, estirando sus brazos, haciendo sonar un par de huesos con el movimiento, la pantalla del portátil mostraba su cuenta bancaria... con bastantes ceros de más, pero bueno, era uno de sus vicios, invertir en la bolsa y tener suficiente dinero como para no pedirle nada a L.

Matt en realidad, estimaba a Elle.

Él nunca quiso superarle, para él lo central era entretenerse hackeando, espiando o haciendo lo que se le daba bien, no competir por cosas absurdas. Prefería mil veces jugar con la nintendo DS, antes de partirse la cabeza pensando en como despojar a Near y Mello del primer y segundo puesto de _sucesión_.

L, ya le tenía un puesto, era el encargado de investigar datos por internet, hackear y hacerse responsable por el espionaje en los casos. Y para Matt, eso era perfecto.

Se estiró hacia atrás, restregándose los ojos con los dedos, intentando calmar el leve ardor que tenía. Había estado ya más de siete horas frente al portátil y ya pronto amanecería.

Seguro y Watari le regañaba nuevamente.

Pero esa noche en especial, no podía dormir. Lo había intentado hace un par horas, pero no había logrado nada más que dar vueltas inconclusas por el endredón. Prefirió levantarse, destruir un par de páginas que apoyaban a "_Dios Kira_".

Gruñó disconforme, odiaba esa adoración obsesiva que tenían con él. Era sólo un maldito asesino de masas. No un Dios.

Lo peor. El insomnio seguramente tenía que ver con Mello, y sus _celos_ con Near.

Matt veía en Nate un hermano pequeño, era tan propenso a mimarle y achucharle que le encantaba. Mello, en cambio, no dejaba que siquiera se acercara a abrazarle amistosamente, sin darle un golpe en las costillas.

Pero no por eso le gustaba Near, como malamente suponía Mello.

Bueno, después de todo, desde los 15 que tenían _algo_ que no estaba del todo seguro si podía recibir el nombre de algo. Sexo ocasional y besos cuando querían.

Nada que denotara sentimientos, porque sabía que Mello lo quería así.

Y él no iba a hacer nada por contradecirle, tenían una relación medianamente buena, los satisfacía a ambos por igual, a pesar de sólo ser carnal. No podía pedirle más a alguien como Mello...

-Ah, carajo...-maldijo, en cuanto se percató que nuevamente estaba pensando en el rubio.

Como le hastiaba que su mundo girara en torno a él...

Sintió la puerta de la habitación contigua abrirse y cerrarse, y pasos por el pasillo de la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de ellos tres, ya que la de L y Watari eran las del tercer piso.

Su puerta se abrió repentinamente, y rechinó ligeramente entre el silencio de la habitación. No alcanzó a voltear su asiento, cuando unas manos atraparon la silla, le voltearon violentamente y sintió los dedos de _alguien_ enterrarse dolorosamente en sus hombros.

Gimió bajito.

-¿Que mierda pasa?-le preguntó a Mihael, que se encontraba frente a él.

Pero éste no le contestó. Se mantuvo impasible, mirándole fijamente. Pero a esos _jueguitos _Matt, estaba más que acostumbrado, así que no se dejó amedrentar.

-Tú me pasas-respondió, apretando un poco más el pijama a rayas que tenía puesto Matt.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Mello-replicó, intentando quitarse las manos del otro, sin conseguirlo.

Mierda, él no quería usar la fuerza.

-Hey, suelta, ¿crees que no duele?-preguntó, tomándole de la cintura.

Le soltó, para luego acercar su rostro al del otro, desafiante.

-Cállate y no me des órdenes...-

-No te estoy ordenando nada...-replicó, suspirando sin hacer siquiera visible la pequeña turbación que tenía por su cercanía.

¿Cómo era posible que Mello, siendo tres años menor que él, pudiera ponerle de esa manera?

-Ya, Mello-se quejó, cuando sintió que se sentaba sobre sus piernas, rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello.

Pero no era un abrazo. No. Eso era simplemente un "_Eres mío y haces lo que yo quiera_".

Sinceramente, estaba bastante cabreado de eso.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?-preguntó, sabiendo que Matt no se resistiría a una buena sesión de sexo con él.

-Acordamos que no lo haríamos cuando Near estuviera cerca...-masculló, mirando hacia un costado.

Pero eso provocó que Mello se enfadara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

"_Near, Near, siempre es él..._"

-¡A la mierda con Near!-replicó, tomando entre sus manos el cuello de Matt, pero este no le miraba.

Al parecer, estaba mas concentrado en percibir ruidos en el corredor, que lo que él quería hacer. Frunció los labios.

-Mello...-

-No, me importa un carajo si él está en su habitación o está fuera de esa puerta oyendo...-masculló, mirándole fríamente-... quiero hacerlo ahora.

-No, ya te dije que no-contestó, levantándose, y dejando al rubio de pie, frente a él, pero parecía no tener intención de soltarle.-Mello... vamos, Near...

-¿Por qué te importa tanto el niñato ese...?-

-Tiene la misma edad que tú, Mihael-respondió duramente.

-No me digas Mihael...-

-Es tu nombre te guste o no, y Nate no es un niñato...-

Aquello desconcertó al rubio. ¿Por qué le defendía así? Se suponía que tenía _algo_ con él, pero siempre insistía en mimar a Near y darle la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Las únicas veces que podía estar con Matt a solas, y tranquilos, era cuando tenían sexo por las noches, escondidos de los oídos indiscretos del resto de los habitantes de la mansión.

-¿Con él también follas o qué?-preguntó, repentinamente, riendo-Pareciera que se colocan de acuerdo para defenderse...

-¿Y si lo hiciera qué?-replicó, sonriendo malicioso- No es asunto tuyo...

Mello no supo si reír o moler a golpes el pálido rostro de Matt.

Acaso ¿estaba reconociendo que estaba teniendo sexo con Near? Quizás por eso estaban tan cariñositos últimamente, pero no... Matt no sería capaz de traicionarle acostándose con el muchacho que más desilusiones le había traído...

Pero el rostro de Matt estaba tan sobrio como siempre, sin una pizca de remordimiento por mentir...

-Jodido pederasta...-masculló, sintiéndose enfermo.

Pero se recompuso, no iba a verse débil frente a él. Sonrió cínicamente, retándole.

-Y entonces... ¿Lo hace mejor que yo?-

Matt simplemente tomó entre sus dedos el mentón de Mello, observando los ojos azules desafiantes como siempre. Sonrió.

_Está celoso..._

Mello jamás aceptaría aquello, pero que le hiciera esta _escenita_ lo dejaba todo claro. Desde hacía días que se comportaba raro y de seguro era por su comportamiento con el peliblanco. Pero no podía culparle, Near era como un cachorrito y le adoraba.

Pero no le quería como a Mello, eran cariños totalmente distintos.

-¿De verdad crees que corrompería a Near...?-

Mello sonrió, sabiendo lo que intentaba decir.

-No creo que el niñato sea tan puro y casto como crees...-

-No, pero yo no le haría nada de lo que te hago a ti...-intentó empujarle hacia su cama, suavemente para dejarle recostado.

Pero no le resultó, como siempre Mello le evitó y empujó él mismo hacia la colcha, dejándole semi recostado. Matt rió ligeramente. Al rubio definitivamente no le gustaba ser sometido _antes de_, pero luego no se quejaba.

Mello lamió sus labios, sonriendo sádicamente. Este numerito Matt lo pagaría. Nadie le dejaría rebajado a un manojo de celos, como quien maneja a una muñeca...

-Creo que este perro necesita disciplina...-

Matt sintió la fría mano de Mello colarse por la camiseta del pijama que traía puesta, acariciándole. Y supo a que se refería. Estiró su mano tomando la nuca del otro, para besarle demandante.

Mello tenía claro que no era el seme, pero la dominancia era suya hasta ese momento, el ritmo era totalmente de Matt.

-Veamos cómo me castigas...-

El rubio simplemente mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del otro, lamiendo su mejilla luego. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

"_Es bastante expresivo cuando quiere..._" fue el pensamiento de Matt, antes de que Mello se sentara sobre sus caderas.

No necesitaba palabras cuando las acciones decían mucho más.

-------

Finalizado

Lunes, 28 de Mayo de 2007

Rancagua, Chile

-------------------------------------------

**Notas Faye**: Uff mi segundo MattxMello x3 i'm so happy. Costó pero salió finalmente. Agradezco infinitamente a mi betisha Chokoreeto (Coni) por corregirme el fic y darme la idea final, con la cual estaba tan trabada n0n i love you ninia!

Este salió mas feliz y sexón que el otro, que era más triste ;u; pero wee... era la trama. Espero les guste, aunque encuentro que quedó extraño, pero era AU, asi que todo se soporta.

Si alguien pensó que Near está enamorado de Matt, para nada o,o sólo le defiende porque quiere a Matt como hermano mayor n,n. Me encantaría haberme explayado más, pero si lo hacía, no sería one.shot y me saldría un fic de capis, y eso era lo que no quería.

Weno, pos nada x3 dejen reviews!


End file.
